Instinto Atrofiado
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Apuesta perdida copntra Suave-Primavera. Matando a McGonagall, aunque no es muy asesinable, como ya veréis. Crack! y eso. Niesugui


**Gui**: Soy una perdedora de instinto atrofiado, y por lo tanto me toca cumplir. Apuesta perdida contra **Suave-Primavera**. Aquí lo tienes, Dai, con la frase y todo. Está ahí, en cursiva. Pa' ti pa' siempre. Con artilugios ACME y personajes un poco coyotescos incluídos. A ver si adivinas más asesinos esta vez.

**Disclaimer**: Rowling es adorable y nunca he pretendido hacerle ningún mal. Soy su fan, por favor.

* * *

**Instinto atrofiado**

Llevaba diez días siguiendo a esa mujer. Tenía que acabar con ella como fuera. Con su sombrero de pico de bruja y su túnica de colores me ponía tan nervioso... Tenía una ganas locas de aplastarle su vieja cara y ver saltar sus gafas, ver cómo se transformaba de gato a persona hasta morir...  
Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora o me desconcentraría. Debía tener la mente fría, en blanco, para poder llegar hasta ella y acorralarla. Luego podría dejar volar la imaginación.

Ya había fallado seis o siete veces, no llevaba la cuenta, pero esa bruja era más lista de lo que creía. Se le había derramado la taza envenenada y el mensajero había extraviado el collar maldito. Se había quedado de mascota al pájaro de sangre, había echado a lavar la túnica envenenada, había regalado la serpiente y el escorpión a los cocineros para que se lo tomasen y más cosas. Lo burlaba todo.

Cada vez que fallaba tenía más ganas de matarla. Le había metido un virus mortal mientras dormía y por si acaso, estaba esperando a que pasase cerca de la estatua de Gurg el Feo para hacer volar todo ese ala del castillo.

Apreté la bomba...

Y explotó todo.

El humo invadía el pasillo. Me acerqué sigilosamente, esperando ver trozos de McGonagall por todas partes y... Entonces distinguí una silueta.

-¿Señor ...? ¿...cuentra bien?

Me había reconocido. Le pregunté lo mismo asegurando que estaba perfectamente. Mentía, pero no de la forma que a ella le preocupaba. Estaba destrozado. Otra vez había burlado mis trampas.

Pero hubo un momento en que empezó a sospechar algo. Creo que fue cuando ensarté al pájaro de sangre con la flecha de la ballesta. Mi puntería nunca fue demasiado buena. Ella se asomó a la ventana, se desoló un tiempo y se le pasó. Pero desde entonces se giraba cuando la seguía por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Y así no podía matarla como Merlín manda.

¡Es que me da tanta rabia! Ella pavoneándose por ahí diciendo eso de "los grillos me coquetean cuando nadie mira". Y yo y mi instinto atrofiado sufriendo por detrás, llorando en las esquinas porque nunca había conseguido sacarle a un grillo más de una huída rápida... Y ella delante de mi, como si fueran tan fácil, como si yo no quisiera tener tanto poder como ella. Me duele en el alma. La odio. ¡Oh! ¡Cómo la odio! La voy a matar, la voy a matar, no puedo no hacerlo. La voy a matar hasta que se arrepienta mil veces entre vida y muerte de haberme tratado tan mal.

Hay gente sin talento, y los que lo tienen están ahí, y te miran con cara de pena, como si fuese un defecto de fabricación tuyo que no tuvieses la misma facilidad que ellos en hacer las cosas. Como si ellos no pudiesen hacer nada. Con sus "lo siento, es que he nacido así". Y McGonagall mirándome desde arriba y diciendo: "entiéndalo, ella aspira a más que usted porque puede. Eso no le desprecia a usted, cada uno es cómo es y tiene que aspirar a lo que mejor puede dar. Trágese su orgullo y entiéndalo". Si se hubiese callado, al menos... Si no hubiese dicho todo aquello con esa voz tan asquerosa...

A lo mejor no aspiro a más porque me da pereza, no porque no tenga talento, ¿sabes? Pero el virus mortal está en su cuerpo. Estoy seguro. Hoy se ha tropezado. No ha sido por mi trampa, que ha esquivado de nuevo a las mil maravillas, pero ha perdido el equilibrio ligeramente. Eso es una señal.

Tres días después no fue a clase. Seis días después fui a ver cómo se encontraba, con cara de preocupado. Estaba muy desmejorada, pero al parecer había encontrado el virus y se estaba recuperando. Me entró tal rabia que le propuse ayudarla a ducharse, ya que la enfermera estaba comiendo. Ella me lo agradeció pero por suerte no tuve que verla desnuda, se quitó la ropa una vez detrás de la cortina de ducha. Empezó a ducharse tranquila, despacio. Desde fuera, con mi varita, enrollé la cuerda de la ducha alrededor de su tobillo. Cuando avanzó para coger el jabón, tiré de la cuerda y se resbaló para atrás. Se abrió la cabeza contra el grifo.

Tres días después, todos los periódicos anunciaban la trágica muerte de la célebre Minerva McGonagall en la ducha. Como aquél cantante francés. Todas las grandes personas tienen muertes estúpidas. Como el señor Curie, al que le atropelló un coche de caballos. Cosas que pasan a la historia que desacralizan al personaje. Todo eso es obra mía. ¡Yo lo he hecho! ¡Yo la he matado! ¡Cómo la odio! ¿Dónde está?

¡Quiero verla! ¡Quiero matarla!

* * *

Bueno, FanFiction no me deja poner dos signos de exclamación seguidos, dice que es Spam. Pero como si el final estuviese lleno de signos de exclamación, ¿ok?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
